


Morning Sickness

by Alexanderthegreatestgay



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Scares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexanderthegreatestgay/pseuds/Alexanderthegreatestgay
Summary: idk what this is but i love my sonsvimes is awkward and smol, carrot is a confused puppy





	

"How's Angua, Carrot?"  
"She's not all that well, Sir. She was throwing up all this morning, Sir."  
Vimes turned slightly green.  "Is she- You know... morning sickness?"  
Carrot cocked his head  
"Yes, Sir. She's quite ill. She will be taking a leave of absence from the Watch for the next while."  
Vimes stared in shock. "Yes, yes, of course, absolutely. Ah. Quite... Congratulations ! To the both of you. And I hope she feels better soon. I remember how it was with Sybil..."  
"Thank you, Sir," said Carrot uncertainly. "I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear your best wishes."  
"Perhaps you should take some time off too, Captain, to take care of her and all. I know how you feel about your duty to the city, but I'm sure we'll cope without you for a little while."  
"Oh no, Sir, I wouldn't dream of taking advantage, and Angua has Mrs cake looking after her while I'm on shift and really she's fine most of the time."  
Vimes gave him a long steely look. "Sometimes," he said, "personal is the most important thing of all."  
"She needs you to be there for her. And you need to be with her. I know you'd be absolutely dutiful and put it out of your mind but you'll worry and she'll be miserable not being able to work. I'm not asking you to go home altogether, I'm just asking you to cut back, take more time off, be on call if she needs you."  
Carrot looked at Vimes with surprise and gratefulness. "Thank you, Sir. I'll do my best to take your advice. I appreciate your understanding."  
Vimes nodded, satisfied.  
"And I'm sure that Angua will be back on her feet in a few days once the bug works its way out of her system," Carrot added.  
"She's... got food poisoning," Vimes says slowly, putting things together.  
"Yes," said Carrot politely. "She suspects the Dibbler pie she ate yesterday."  
"I thought she was trying to be vegetarian these days," said Vimes weakly.  
"Yes, Sir. A special. Made with genuine green stuff he said, Sir."  
"Oh. Yes. That...probably explains it.  
So when I said morning sickness..."  
"Yes, Sir. It started this morning."  
"Ah. Yes. A morning sickness. I see. Well, do take care of her and let me know how it is. I'm sure she'll be tearing down our door to head back on patrol soon."  
"Of course, Sir. I'll pass on your regards."  
Carrot made for the door.  
"Carrot?" Vimes said, stopping him hesitantly.  
"Yes, Commander?" Carrot said, face earnest and open as always.  
"I... You... that is..." stuttered Vimes.  
"Sir?" Carrot's eyes were as big and innocent as a puppy's.  
"Never mind," sighed Vimes. "You're dismissed, Captain."  
Carrot saluted and went on his way.  
Vimes waited until the door closed and then put his head in his hands.  That boy was going to be the death of him.

 


End file.
